


I Need Somewhere To Begin

by HavenStan12 (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Series: Somewhere Only We Know [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: (she'll say yes), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Post-Episode 28: Seige, and so our story begins, except Merril's parents are dicks so it's her (wonderful) aunt and uncle instead, he wants to ask her to prom, if anyone else notices it i'll be shocked, like miniscule, with just a tiny amount of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/HavenStan12
Summary: Spencer meets his girlfriend's family-as the boyfriend.
Relationships: Merril Portman/Spencer Willis
Series: Somewhere Only We Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I Need Somewhere To Begin

Simon Portman opened the door to his niece standing on the porch, shielded from the rain by a large black umbrella. Held by a boy. He offered a charming smile as Merril walked forward to give him a hug.

"Hi, Uncle Simon!"

He easily opened his arms as his wife came out to greet them.

"Merril, honey! How are you?"

She joined the hug and squeezed the two of them tight.

"I'm great!"

He watched as Party walked over to greet the boy closing his umbrella in his hallway.

"Spencer, so good to see you, sweetheart!"

She hugged him also, and he looked surprised but pleased.

"You too, Ms. Portman!"

She laughed and patted his cheek.

"I've told you before, call me Patty!"

Merril watched, a wide grin on her face.

“Well, I should be heading off, before the storm gets worse.”

Simon wanted to agree, clap the boy’s shoulder and see him off, but his wife had other plans.

“Nonsense! You came this far, at least stay for dinner! You can sleep on the couch if it gets too bad, honey.”

He looked taken aback, but his smile widened.

“Are you sure? I’d hate to impose.”

Merril nodded enthusiastically as she walked over.

“Yes. C'mon, let me take your coat.”

The way they moved around each other was effortless, which he supposed it must have been. If he remembered correctly from Merril and Patty’s conversations, they’d been fast friends. Patty was sure there were feelings involved, but he’d laughed it off. Now, watching the two of them smile at each other, he was reconsidering it.

“Merril, honey, come help set the table?” 

The two of them finally looked away from each other.

“Oh, sure!”

She hung his coat up before heading for the kitchen, and he followed after her like a lost puppy.

“Is there anything I can-”

“Spencer, you’re a guest! We’ll be okay honey.”

“Are you sure? I-”

“Yes! Go ahead and sit down, dinner will be done in a minute.”

He watched Merril wink at him before shutting the door behind her, but pretended not to when Spencer sat next to him.

“Lovely home, Sir.”

He snorted. The boy was polite, he’d give him that.

“You can call me Simon, son. And I have my wife to thank for that.”

He nodded, and the two of them sunk into silence. He started to lightly drum on the coffee table, clearly unconscious of it, and Simon resisted the urge to laugh. It seemed like he’d have to help him along.

“Son.”

Spencer’s head snapped up, clearly startled. 

“Relax, I’m not gonna chase you off my property with a gun.”

He flinched, just slightly. It was barely noticeable, but Simon was concerned. With all those poor kids had been through… No, it wasn’t his place.

“Now, out with whatever you’re dying to tell me.”

Spencer took a deep breath. 

“Well, uhh… Me-uh, Merril and I are dating. Have been since December. And I wanted your permission to ask her to Prom. I mean, not that I feel l need to, I know she’s her own person and all, I just thought she’d like it, since she’s so traditi-”

Simon cut him off with a laugh. It took him a minute to calm down, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Son, the fact that you’d even ask me, just because you know she’d like it, tells me all I need to know. Of course you can.”

His nervousness faded away, and Simon swore his smile lit the room up a few more watts.

“YES! Thank you Simon, this means so much to me, thank you!”

He was suddenly enveloped in a hug, He blinked, before patting him on the back a few times before releasing him.

“It’s nothing, son. As long as my wife and Merril like you, I like you. Please feel free to come back.”

Spencer nodded, reminding him of a puppy. He quite liked this young man.

“Uncle Si, Spencer, dinner’s ready!” 

The two of them stood up.

“After you, son.”

Dinner was wonderful, of course. The only thing Simon enjoyed more was Merril’s face, when she agreed to go to prom with her boyfriend. 

Yes, he liked the young man quite a bit.


End file.
